


i want to hold you(r hand)

by wvvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Lee Felix, Soft Yang Jeongin, felix wants to hold jeongins hand, honestly who deosnt, im sorry i write this instead of listening to lecture, kill me, me projecting onto my favs again, not really - Freeform, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: felix wonders how much warmth can jeongin's hand provide for him.





	i want to hold you(r hand)

"felix, come on, you'll be late."

felix is sure that he won't be late even if he spends another 10 minutes in bed. so he pulls his blanket over his head and forces himself back to sleep. he feels something poking his side.

"you won't be able to get even another 5 minutes. jeongin is right around the corner. eta: 2 minutes."

felix has doubts on his brother all the time, mostly because the latter used to lie to him so much when they were still kids. but when someone precious is mentioned (jeongin), lies or not, felix is in full alert. which is why he literally jumps out of bed, sprints into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, and then pulls on his school uniform in a span of 2 and a half minutes. that's a whole new record in the household. 

but that also means that he's on 30 seconds delay, and his mother is probably entertaining jeongin at the front door right now, and he truly believes his mother loves jeongin more than she loves both of her sons. it's hard to stop her from talking to him, even when they have to go to school. so lee felix, bed hair and cute freckles, swiftly grabs jeongin by the shoulder, mumbles a faint goodbye and drags him away from his house and to the sidewalk. 

"good morning. i didn't even get to say goodbye to your mother." jeongin's raspy voice wakes him up faster than chan could ever do. he wonders how it feels like, laying down with someone he loves, listening to their heart beating, tracing down the expanse of smooth skin. he wants to wake up to his lover's voice telling him good morning, and feeling happy, knowing that everything will go well, as long as he's with the person he loves. he wants to spe-

"aren't you gonna say good morning to me too?" 

felix chuckles and glances towards the younger boy. if he sees the soft blush creeping on the boy's cheeks, he blames it on the chilly morning air. 

"good morning to you too, jeongin. what's the point of saying goodbye if you're gonna see her again after school?" jeongin shrugs. "it makes me look rude, not saying goodbye to her."

"if she's saying someone is rude, it would be me. so, don't worry."

the wind blows their hair onto their face. felix looks up and regrets not taking his umbrella. the dark clouds loom above them, waiting to dump every single water droplets on their poor souls. he sighs, picking up his pace and urging jeongin to do the same. 

"if you're worried that it'll rain before we reach school, don't be." 

"why not?"

"because i have an umbrella?" jeongin shoves a black umbrella in his hand to felix's face, which amazingly felix hasn't noticed before. he thinks he recognizes the umbrella from somewhere. "is that from my house?" 

"what, are you the only one who owns a black umbrella?"

"what? no i was just-"

"yea, it's from your house. your mom gave it to me earlier because she's worried that her lovely son would get caught up in the rain." felix scoffes. he jokingly shoves jeongin's shoulder, and as the younger is about to retaliate, both of them feel tiny droplets of water on their face. 

jeongin promptly opens up the umbrella and covers both himself and felix. their shoulders bump and they both giggle, shivering from the cold seeping into their bones. they turn right around the corner and see their school gates in the near distance, students with umbrellas of different colors scattered down the street leading up to the school. 

felix casts his eyes downwards and sees jeongin's large hands holding up the umbrella for the both of them. he can feel blood rushing to his face and his ears at the thought of just touching it. he wonders how much warmth and comfort can the younger give to him just by holding his hand. jeongin's voice breaks the silence between them. 

"that's definitely changbin hyung with his pink umbrella." a chuckle escapes past his braces-covered teeth. "let's go greet him."

when felix doesn't make a move to walk faster, jeongin turns to look at him and sees felix's red face. "hey, what's wrong? are you sick?" 

felix clears his throat. he mumbles something under his breath, and if jeongin didn't strain his ears, he won't be able to hear it. he struggles to stop himself from smirking. 

"you want me to hold your hand?" 

felix almost gives himself a whiplash from how fast he turns to look at jeongin, who's smiling softly at him. felix wants to die. if he runs fast enough towards the main road, there will probably be a bus that can hit him so he can leave this place. 

"did i say that out loud?" felix asks in a small voice, heart beating fast and hands trembling slightly.

"not quite loud, but i heard it." oh lord, just take him now. he wants to melt under jeongin's deep eyes, swallowing him into the deepest part of his heart. he hates it that jeongin is a good few centimeters taller than him, despite being younger. he hates it even more now that he has to look up to meet jeongin's eyes, and he feels scrutinized and he just wants to run, from here, from him, from everything. and so he runs.

jeongin being taller means he also has longer legs, which is why he can catch felix in less than 3 seconds. he grabs felix's arm, large hands circling felix's skinny ones.  
"hyung, wait." 

"i'm sorry, jeongin. i don't mean to say that. i don't even know what i said that. i'm sorry. can we just go and forget what happened? i promise it won't happen again."  
jeongin smiles, fully this time. he slides down his palm until he can reach felix's, holding it firmly but gently, and interlocking their fingers. felix visibly shakes. 

"hyung, if you want me to hold your hand, you can just tell me. i'll be glad to do so anytime. so, let's go?" 

with his right hand holding up the umbrella, and left hand wrapped around felix's small, dainty fingers, he leads both of them to the school, not releasing the handhold until they reach felix's class. 

"i'll see you at lunch, okay? study well." with a smirk, jeongin unwraps their hands reluctantly, leaving felix standing in front of his class, mouth gaping and struggling to breathe. he watches jeongin runs off down the corridor and up the stairs, before jisung and seungmin come to his side.

"felix, are you okay? why are you gaping like a fish?" 

"i think he's broken."

"shut up, seungmin."

**  
(jeongin holds his hand when they go to the cafeteria, and waits for him at the gates when school is over. the sun is out, bright and blinding, and when felix runs over, jeongin holds out his hand for felix to take and they go home together, felix rambling about how jisung almost set himself on fire during lab, and jeongin just listening, smiling gently and wondering if he has enough courage as earlier that morning, to kiss felix as he drops him off at his house. he is so in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm sorry this is un-edited. forgive me for any mistakes, i'm just a human who's stressed out from school. feel free to point them out. i love felix and jeongin they're my literal child i just want the best for them. kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
